This application relates to a pulse width modulation control for a suction pulse width modulation valve that allows for continuous or precise stepwise capacity to be provided by a refrigerant system, and wherein system pressures are monitored to determine an optimum duty cycle for the pulse width modulation.
Refrigerant systems are utilized in many applications such as to condition an environment. Air conditioners and heat pumps are used to cool and/or heat the air entering an environment. The cooling or heating load on the environment may change with ambient conditions, and as the temperature and/or humidity levels demanded by an occupant of the environment vary. Obviously, the refrigerant system operation and control have to adequately reflect these changes to maintain stable temperature and humidity conditions within the environment.
One method that is known in the prior art to assist in the adjustment of capacity from a refrigerant system is the use of a pulse width modulation control. It is known in the prior art to apply a pulse width modulation control to rapidly cycle a valve for controlling the flow of refrigerant through the refrigerant system, to in turn adjust capacity. By limiting the amount of refrigerant flow passing through the system, the capacity can be lowered below a full capacity of system operation.
One challenge raised by the prior art use of pulse width modulation controls is that while this technique does provide good control over capacity, the system pressures across the refrigerant system can have undesirably large fluctuations between the on/off positions of the suction pulse width modulation valve. If the valve is left open or closed for long periods of time, the pressures at the condenser and evaporator, for example, can fluctuate greatly. Such pressure fluctuations are undesirable and may make it difficult to control the operation of the expansion valve, it may become harder to maintain a constant temperature within the environment to be cooled, and the overall system operation may become less efficient.
On the other hand, if the valve is cycled too frequently to minimize the pressure fluctuations, there are additional losses associated with a system transition from the valve being open to the valve being in a closed position. Further, the chance of valve failure increases due to the extensive cycling.
In another proposed control for an HVAC system, a pulse width modulation control is provided for the pulse width modulation of scroll elements by separating the elements and bringing them back into contact with each other in a pulse width modulated manner. This control will monitor pressures or temperatures on the suction (low pressure) side, and adjust the pulse width modulation duty cycle. However, this disclosed control does not specifically seek to minimize fluctuations, does not control a suction pulse width modulation valve, and also does not monitor conditions on the discharge (high pressure) side of the system.